


The Luckiest Child in the Galaxy

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2020, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Max and Alex are expecting a baby... Alex is scared he won't be a good father, even more terrified what the pregnancy could do to Max and his unpredictable heart/health.PROMPT USED -  M-PREG
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The Luckiest Child in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly them comforting each other over their insecurities (mostly Max reassuring Alex).
> 
> There's background talk of Past Max/Liz (Liz is now back together with Kyle) and mention of Past Michael/Alex (though Michael is dating Maria here).
> 
> So, despite the randomness of Max/Alex here... it's also sorta a Liz/Kyle and Michael/Maria fic [But only mentioned in passing, none of those four characters actually appear in the story]

Alex lie awake in bed, the entire room around him in pitch darkness. There were no streetlights nearby, the curtains were drawn so he couldn’t even see the stars. The only light was that of the clock radio which never told the correct time anyway.

Though he couldn’t see through the darkness, lying beside him in the bed was his fiancé, his lover, his other half, his entire World. He couldn’t see him but he could hear him, the tiny snores as he slept peacefully beside him.

He slowly reached out a hand to touch him but before he could make contact, he paused, thinking to himself it was best not to disturb his sleep. He pulled away and tried to pretend to himself that he _could_ see him.

He pictured his hair all messed up, the slight stubble upon his chin, his broad shoulders and muscular chest… the swell of his very round belly that was currently home to their unborn child.

Alex was engaged to an alien. He was in love with an _alien_. An alien who was pregnant with Alex’s baby. 

There were moments when he still couldn’t quite believe it. Eight months ago, the idea would’ve been ludicrous… some days, it still _was_. A one-night thing, a momentary lapse in judgement and now this was his life. He couldn’t be happier _or_ more terrified. 

He tried again, hand slowly reaching towards him, fingers trembling as he got too close to Max’s belly. He immediately retracted his hand, rolled over and quietly climbed out of bed. He limped out of the bedroom and collapsed on Max’s couch, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

This was his dream come true… To have a family that loved him and he could care for. The one thing he’d longed for was a baby, a child, the chance to be a father but this wasn’t how he’d imagined it. That didn’t mean he didn’t want it… He just needed to understand how it had happened _this_ way.

Alex knew the how… He’d fallen for Max at a bad time but Max had returned his feelings. They both knew how the other felt but neither could ever act upon it. Alex would never betray Liz that way and Max didn’t need any further cause to hurt Michael… but Liz was with Kyle and Michael was back with Maria and Max and Alex had tried to fight their attraction.

Then, after a bad blind date at the Wild Pony, Alex got a bit too liberal with his alcohol intake and Max offered to drive him home after his shift ended. By the time the last customer had cleared out and Max had forced nearly a gallon of water into Alex, things had escalated between them. 

Alex couldn’t get comfortable on the couch; it didn’t feel right to be lying here alone when Max was asleep in the next room but he didn’t want to go crawling back there. He hated himself for pulling away from him but it was Alex’s fault that Max had been hiding in isolation for months… ever since he’d started showing.

Michael and Liz had been nothing but supportive, both fascinated by the fact Max was pregnant. Both lived for the excitement of studying the science behind it and Michael was giddy at the prospect of becoming an uncle. He’d already stolen some very cute baby clothes for them.

But Michael’s acceptance hurt more than Alex expected it to. He knew he should be happy to have his friends' support but he still felt like he’d betrayed them and this baby, his child, would be a constant reminder of his betrayal. Did Max see things the same way he did? Alex didn’t know because he was afraid to ask him, scared of whatever answer he may give.

Max had said yes when Alex had proposed on what was essentially their first date. Alex loved Max, he knew it within his heart, and he wanted to have a life and a family with him but his stomach twisted each time he thought about Michael, about Liz, how his actions had hurt them. They both insisted they were fine but he didn’t believe them… Remembering how he, himself, had insisted he was fine when Michael had first dated Maria. He had sworn to never hurt any of his friends the way they’d hurt him and now here he was…

He heard the bedroom door open then close and he immediately pretended to be asleep but there was no fooling Max.

“Hey,” he whispered through the darkness. “What are you doing out here?”

Alex continued to pretend he was sleeping.

“I know you’re awake,” Max said, moving closer to the couch. He picked up Alex’s leg and sank down beside him, draped Alex’s leg over his own lap.

“What are you doing up?” Alex asked.

“Needed to pee then saw you were gone…”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh? You got a baby doing the samba on your bladder too?”

“No,”

“Hold that thought,” Max got up, disappeared into the bathroom then returned a moment later. “What’s the bet I’ll be back in there in an hour?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. “Sorry for doing this to you; for fucking up your life and-”

“Hey, hey, no, stop!” Max immediately dropped onto the couch and draped his arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare _apologize_ for this. Alex, we’re about to be a family.”

“You already _had_ a family, with Isobel and Michael…”

“They’re still my family; and now I get to have one with you and our baby.”

Max brought his hand up to stroke Alex’s cheek and he felt himself surrendering to his touch. When Max reached for his hand and guided it towards his stomach, Alex immediately snatched his hand back.

“Alex?” He whispered. “I know you want this baby as much as I do… Why do you act like you resent it?”

“I _don’t_ ,” Alex replied as he blinked back tears. “I swear, I want our baby and a life with you, I do!”

“This is about Michael, isn’t it?”

“What? I never said-”

“You don’t have to say it; I know you loved him and he loved you… that the two of you spent years dreaming of a life together and now you’re apart… This baby and our engagement is you feeling like that part of your life is over and you’ll never go back…”

“I don’t _want_ him back… Michael and I have been over for a long, long time… Even longer than you and Liz.”

“So, talk to me, please? Tell me what I can do to help you?”

“You _can’t_ , not with… this…”

“Because it _is_ about Michael, isn’t it? Even if you don’t want him back and he doesn’t want you, that _is_ what this is about, right?”

Alex buried his face in Max’s neck and closed his eyes as Max’s fingers stroked his hair.

“He didn’t even flinch,” Alex whispered. “When he found out about us and the baby. I didn’t want to hurt him but it was like he didn’t even _care_. Like the years we spent being in love meant nothing and that’s what hurts… knowing, after everything we went through together, I meant _nothing_ to him.”

“You know that’s not true… The love you two had, it’s untouchable. There’s a part of you that will always be connected. It’s not a switch you can just flip on and off. I know a part of you still cares about him and wants to protect him because it’s what family does for each other.”

“Max-”

“The reason he didn’t flinch or react was because he was in shock and he needed time to process. He came to see me that night and he was angry… Like, the angriest I had ever seen him and he told me the _only_ reason he wasn’t kicking my ass into the next week was because of the baby… See, like you, he knows the two of you are over and are on separate paths but he was pissed that I was able to give you what you needed and he wasn’t…”

“What _I_ needed?”

“He knows I’m going to treat you right and give you the life you deserve… I’ll be a good husband and a good father… we’ll be a family, Alex, and he’ll know you’re being cared for in a way he felt he never could.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. “I’m sorry for making this all about him.”

“Is that why you… You haven’t touched me in weeks? Because of your thoughts about Michael?”

“What?”

“Alex, I’m not stupid… You haven’t touched me or tried talking to the baby for weeks,”

“That’s got nothing to do with Michael! I feel like… Whenever I try to… engage... the baby kicks me, like it’s making sure I stay away… because it hates me,”

“Our baby doesn’t _hate_ you, Alex. They love you because they’re part of you… They’re part you and part me. They ‘kick’ because they’re trying to connect but you keep pulling away,”

“Max…”

“They can pick up on your feelings, Alex, and they’re worried about you… So am I,”

“I love you and I love this baby _so_ much but I’m scared because I don’t know how we’re going to do this… how we’ve even managed to keep it a secret this long… what if… what if there’s complications? What if something goes wrong and we lose it? Or I lose you? Or I lose both of you?”

“You can’t focus on the ‘what if’ or you’ll drive yourself off the deep end. You need to trust that everything will be fine; Liz and Kyle have been there every step of the way and they’ll do everything they can to make sure we all make it through. You trust me, you trust Liz, you trust Kyle… and you love me and our baby, just stop thinking of them as ‘it’, okay?”

Max took Alex’s hand again and slowly guided it towards his stomach. Alex swallowed nervously as he touched Max’s skin and he felt the tiny kick of their child.

“See?” Max whispered. “They’re just saying hello to their daddy.”

Alex nodded as he fought back his tears. He moved closer to Max, pressed his body against his and kissed him while his hand continued to caress his belly, feeling their child reaching out to him.

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Alex asked in a whisper.

“I really don’t know,” Max replied, his hand resting on top of Alex’s. “We could find out… Liz is dying to tell us.”

“Liz knows?”

“She saw it on the sonogram or the ultrasound or the lab results or something and asked if I wanted to know but I said no… I mean, you and I never talked about finding out so…” he trailed off.

“Maybe we could talk about names?”

“Do you have any in mind?”

“I… Uh… Not… Not really,” Alex wasn’t ready to say just yet. “Do you?”

“Well, I’d like to ask Isobel if it’s okay but for a girl I was thinking of Louise, after her mother,” Max confessed.

“That’s beautiful and touching… I’m sure she’d appreciate it. What about boy’s names?”

“Yeah… I got nothing there, you?”

“Uh… Well, I guess I’d want to ask if it’s okay too but… for a boy… I’d like to name him James.”

“After Kyle’s father?” Max asked him.

“I mean, I’m sure he’d say it’s okay unless you don’t like the name then we can think of something el-”

“No, I love it because it’s a name that means something to you. From the stories you’ve told me, he was a good man and he really cared about you,”

“He was more of a father to me than my own ever was,”

“I would be honoured to name our son after him… If we have a boy that is,”

“And I’d love to name our daughter Louise, if it’s okay with Isobel,”

Max reached up and cupped Alex’s face in his hands, leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you, Alex, and I can’t wait to meet our child and be a family,” Max said to him.

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “Promise me, no matter what happens, you’ll come back to me. I’m not supposed to know this but Liz thinks the pregnancy could affect your heart, that labour could even _stop_ your heart… but you _have_ to fight and hang in there and make it for me and our baby!”

“I promise, Alex, I promise I won’t leave you, ever.”

The baby kicked; Max winced and Alex smiled.

“We’re going to be a family, and this baby will be the luckiest human-alien hybrid ever because the human side will be all Alex Manes,”

“Max…”

“This child will have you for a father which already makes it the luckiest child in the galaxy,”

Alex blushed and kissed Max who immediately climbed to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“To pee again, meet me in bed?”

Max went to the bathroom, Alex got up and hopped back to the bedroom. He climbed under the covers and waited. When Max returned, Alex scooted closer, pulled Max to him and placed his hand on his fiancée’s swollen belly. When their child kicked, Alex smiled then he leaned down and gently kissed Max’s stomach.

He softly began to sing a sweet melody to their baby as Max drifted off to sleep. But Alex stayed awake, singing to their child and caressing Max’s skin, his heart racing with nothing but love for the family he’d already do anything to protect.


End file.
